An Unexpected Outcome
by Dante Allegheri
Summary: Two words: What if? What if Dante didn't win? What if Vergil claimed Sparda's power? What if life as humans knew it was over? In this case, one must believe in unexpected outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic

_A/N: This is my first fic. So be gentle, and please no fireworks. Just read my review, and I hope you enjoy it. This might be used in a fic, but I have not decided yet. This is not going to pertain exactly to the story in devil may cry 3, so expect the unexpected. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, or any characters involved in it._

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Outcome

Force Edge comes twirling down as Dante and Vergil touch the ground. Dante runs forward, but Vergil is just to quick and grabs Force Edge. "What are you going to do with all that

power, huh?" Dante asks.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be like father", says Dante. "Your wasting time!", Vergil shouts as he approaches Dante with fire in his eyes.

Dante grabs Vergil's sword just as Vergil took hold of Dante's sword. "We are the sons of Sparda, within us flows his blood, but more importantly his soul!" Dante shouts as they severed from each other.

"And right now, my soul...is saying it wants to stop YOU!" exclaims Dante. "Hahaha! Unfortunately our souls are at odds brother". Says Vergil. "I need more power!"

"And were supposed to be twins", says Dante. "Twins..right". Says Vergil. Dante lunges forward and thrusts his sword at Vergil. Vergil then counteracts, and deflects Dante's sword back

at him.

Dante sees his sword coming his way, and freezes in fear...

_End: If you want me to emphasize more on this story, then read and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Well I'm gonna try to make this story work, so if I make some mistakes just know that this is the 2nd time for me. I'm still getting used to writing fics so hope u enjoy this next chapter.

_**A New Beginning**_

Dante avoids the sword with ease and draws his pistol. "Nice try bro, but you'll have to do better than that", states Dante. With that said Dante fires six shots at Vergil. A few twirls of Vergils sword (Yamato) was all it took for Vergil to deflect the bullets. Vergil then dashes toward Dante With immense speed, Dante trys to get to his sword (Rebellion). Dante could feel the hilt of the sword with his fingers, but Vergil was just too quick and impales Dante with Yamato. Dante trys to gasp for air, as his blood trickles down the blade, then decending to the ground. "Your efforts to kill me...were in vain", Vergil says. He then forces the sword in further, and brings the blade up to were Dante's lungs are. Dante trys to inhale, but he only exhales blood. Vergil then withdraws Yamato from Dante and back into it's sheath. Dante's grip on the pistol loosens, and his eyes begin to turn white. blood begins to flow out of Dantes torso, "Why are you doing this...Vergil?" Dante (struggling to speak) asks.

"Don't you ever listen?" Vergil asks. "I have already answered this question...I...need..more...power!!" screams Vergil. Vergil then turns and begins to walk away. A pulse of demonic power is exerted from Dante, Vergil stops immediatly after the surge of demonic power is displayed. "I see you still have some fight left in you" exclaims Vergil. Dante now catalized in his demon form, responds with a punch to Vergil's back. "ahhh!" yells Dante. Vergil goes soaring into a wall, creating a huge impression. Dante blinded with fury charges foward "VERGIL!!" Dante screams. Vergil almost as if responding to his cry, runs toward Dante; Force Edge in his right hand, and in his left Yamato. Vergil Dashes up, Dante responds by jumping up towards Vergil. Force Edge slashes at Dante, but he moves out of the way. Vergil lands on the ground and begins to use his technique called Judgement cut. Which sends these overwhelming slashes toward Dante with relentless speed. Dante is hit and falls to the ground. Vergil then wasting no time hurries over to Dante. When he approaches him, Vergil takes Force Edge and impales (yet another time) into Dante to hold Dante into the ground. Then with a swing of Yamato, Vergil makes quick work of Dante's throat. Vergil heartlessly watches the light leave from his brother's eyes. "goodbye...Dante" Vergil says. And takes his leave from the demonic realm.

Ten years have passed since that horrific day. The world has been turned into a demons paradise, whereas demons now rule over humans. Vergil has become numb, apathetic, and more self-centered. The year is 2015, Monday Oct.25. It is about midnight when we see Vergil walking on a street in New York. Contemplating on what his next move is going to be, he walks forward to a local library. As Vergil enters the building, he is encountered by a low-class demon. "Look pal, I don't care who you are!" You can't just walk in here thinking you own the place." the demon said. "Out of my way low class scum, I make it a point to not associate myself with your kind." exclaims Vergil. "Why you half.." The demon is ceased. Vergil disposes of the demon, continues to walk, and makes a turn into an isle. "_I need to find the book of the necromances" _Vergil tells himself. _"It's the only way I can contact him, and find out how to awaken the power of Sparda." _Vergil says to himself. He comes across some other books all pretaining to alchemy.

He eventually comes across the book that he has been looking for. Vergil opens the book with enthusiasm, and begins to read the history of the necromances. as he flips a few pages, he reads about some interesting spells, but these are not the ones he is looking for. He knew that once he found the right encantation, he would then have to seek out a necromance, in order to cast the spell. Finally he finds the right spell, and immediatly folds the top-right corner of the page to hold his place in the book. He exits the the library and searches for a demonic portal. This was the fastest way of travel during this time. Keep in mind that the light will take you wherever you need to go, it can take you to the nearest place. (depending on what your looking for.) After a while of waiting vergil spots a red light from the sky illuminate to the ground. He trotts over to the red light by a street light, accelerating with each step. As he steps into the crimson red light, Vergil is overwhelmed with thoughts of lust, greed, gluttony, and envy. The red light engulfs Vergil and then...he was gone. As he traveled through the light, his mind began to dwell on thoughts of his brother. "_If he would have listened, he would still be alive today." _ The light eventually touches to the ground on a hill near a small village, far from New york.

Vergil is lightly lowered to the ground. As soon as his feet come to the ground, the red light zips back into the dark skys of the night. As he continues downward to the village, he spots an old sign of to the side of the hill. "**Garland Village **just ahead" reads Vergil. He continues on until he comes across a villager. He was in his mid-30's, and was dressed with middle class clothes. "Would you be able to tell me where I could find a necromance?" asks Vergil. The villager gives him a look of curiosity, but obliges. "You see those woods on the other side of town?" the villager asks. Vergil nods. "There should be a path leading to a small cottage, you will find one there, but proceed with caution; he doesen't take kindly to strangers." warns the villager. "Thanks" Vergil says, then journey's on. As he walks on the dirt road, he notices that the village is actually pretty small. He approaches the woods, taking heed of what the villager said, he enters the woods with caution.

The time is now 2:45am, Vergil has been in the woods for an hour and a half, trying to find the path that he was told about. "Damn that fool! for all I know I could have been lead on a wild goose chase!" vergil says. "There must be a path somewhere, despite the fact that I have been looking for a long time." Vergil says. after a long and agonizing time of searching his surroundings for traps or illusions, he notices something odd. "Why is it that every time I try to go forward I come right back to where I originally came in?" Vergil asked himself. "Unless...of course, how could I have been so nieve." Vergil says with a look of stupidity. He then takes out the book that he took from the library, and begins looking for illusions. "Here it is! Apparently the only way I can find a way around this illusion is too...look around for a symbol near the illusion." exclaims Vergil. He begins to search under medium sized rocks and trees nearby. He spots out of the corner of his eye a small but vague symbol on his right. "Finally, now all I have to do is cut down this tree, and the illusion should ware off." Vergil says with excitement. He draws his sword and slices through the tree like a knife through butter. Fortunatly the illusion fades away and shows the path.

The path is coming to a closing and the cottage is just out of reach. As Vergil comes closer to the cottage, he steps on a small pile of leaves, witch trigger a trap. A rope clutches to Vergil's ankle, and sends him flying up into the air. Vergil of course is way to clever to be caught by an old trap such as this, and take Force Edge out and cuts himself down from the rope. He then walks up the steps to door of the cottage, and respectfully knocks. After a little while of waiting the door is opened and a man with a long black robe on answers the door. "What do you want?" the dark man asked. "I would like you to raise an apparition from the dead for questioning." Vergil said. "Do you have ashes or something that belonged to him or her?" The necromance asked. "Yes, I have his amulet." Vergil answers. "I will need some time to prepare, so if you would just make yourself at home, I will be ready within the hour." The necromance responds. "Thank you for your hospitality, and your time." Vergil says with gratitude. The necromance nods and walks around to the back of the house. Meanwhile Vergil decides to take a nap, and relax for a while on the top of the roof.

Sure enough an hour later, the dark figure appears to Vergil levitating just a little from the side of the roof. "If you are finished napping, I have all the preparations, and I'am ready to perform the ritual." the necromance says impatiently. "Very well." Vergil tiredly responds and hops off the roof. The necromance leads him to the backyard and immediatly gets into position. There is a stone tablet which is where the amulet resides, and a bigger rock with two candles beside it, which is where the necromance will sit. He neals on the the rock and begins chanting the language of the dead. Vergil is standing across from the necromance and seems to be leaning on yamato, as if he couldn't hold his own weight. An apparation started to appear and Vergil rushed over to the spirit. "You may ask your questions stranger." the necromance says. "Dante." Vergil says (as if it were like old times.) "What do you want with me, I know it has something to do with our father's sword!" Dante's apparition demands. "I need to know how to awaken the power of our father Sparda?" Vergil asks. "Why should I tell you, I mean...come on bro...you took my life." Dante says. "Lets just say I have a quarrel to settle with an old friend." Vergil answers abruptly. "Whatever, anyway there is only one way you can do that, but you have to promise me that you will use this power for a meaningful purpose." Dante reply's. "As you wish, just tell me how, I'm running on a tight schedule." Vergil says impatently.

"_First you must acquire the melancholy soul, I shouldn't have to tell you were to find that_". Dante said. "Fortunatly that will be an easy task." Vergil says to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, anyway here is the next chapter_.

_**The Journey to Mailay Island**_

Vergil has already went through the nearest red light, and is still a good distance away from his destination. Vergil has been transported to the nearest docks, because where he is going he will need a boat. Unfortunately there is only one boat, and it just so happens to be the shittiest boat Vergil has ever set eyes upon. He looks around, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, and asks himself "Where the hell are the other boats". Vergil study's the boat with a look of dissapointment. The boat has a very small dock, big enough for only one person (lucky for Vergil), and the sail on the boat looks about as safe as a nuclear bomb. "Well I guess it will have to do." Vergil says with little hope. He hops on the boat and cuts the rope (with force edge) that was holding it to the docks.

As Vergil begins to sail across the waters of the ocean, he looks up at the sky, and checks for any storms. None are spotted "Well thats a relief." Vergil says. The time is 3:30am, and Vergil spotts something huge swim by underneath the boat. "What was that?" Vergil asks himself. Then after a while of waiting he realizes that it must have just been passing through. Vergil's hair was starting to annoy him because of the wind constantly blowing (his hair has gotten pretty long over the years, in fact it now touches his shoulders.) Vergil just started to take a nap, until he notices something "Why is the boat levitating?" He asks. He walks over to the edge of the boat and looks down. Vergil is at least 50ft above the water. He sees what looks like claws gripping the boat, and sees a drop of water hit the deck. Vergil knows that this can't be possible because there is not a cloud in sight. He looks up and sees this reptile-like face grinning down at him. The creature's face looks alot like a crocks, however the rest of its body is nothing but a huge tail.

"What an interesting looking human, and even something more!" The demon says. "Sorry but I don't plan on being on your menu for today." Vergil states. "Then you should stay for Desert." the demon responds. With that said the demon raises the boat to it's mouth, and starts to tip the boat at an angle corresponding to it's mouth. Vergil retaliates taking out Yamato and slices the demons claw-like fingers. The demon lets out a cry of pain, and drops the boat. The boat creates a huge impact as it connects with the water. Vergil looks up to see the demon is holding it's left hand as blood is spilling out, "Do you still want to continue?" Vergil asks with a smart-ass voice. "Haaaaaaaahh!!" The demon yells and swats (with it's right arm) at Vergil with desperation. Vergil jumpes on the demon's hand and starts to illuminate white light from Vergils hands and feet. "What the Hell?" The demon asks with curiosity. "I would like to introduce you to...Beowulf!!" Vergil yells as he spins like a frisbee and slices the demons head. Vergil then lands back on the boat, as the demons jaws seperate from the head (Blood spurting out of the demon).

The body of the demon unexpectadly falls on Vergil's boat. Vergil looks up and try's to move but there is nowhere to run, and whats left of the demon smashes on the small boat. The demon's body slowly sinks into the dark waters of the ocean. Meanwhile, we find Vergil laying on whats a peice of the boat. He drifts for hours dreaming of the past, Vergil can't seem to stop thinking about Dante. Vergil longs for a fight with his little brother, the sound of his voice made Vergil want to rot in self-pity. The raft smacks into a rocky serface. "Dante?" Vergil asks as he opens his eyes. It's 12:00pm now as we see Vergil start to get up. He looks around and notices that he is on some sort of island. "Could it be?" Vergil asks with curiosity. Vergil walks off the raft and searches for a sign. He spots whats left of a sign, Vergil's eyes begin to gleam with hope as he reads the sign. "Mailay island" Vergil says. He then sighs with relief, and begins to search the woods for a cathedral.

He walks through the forest (which seems more like a jungle) and doesn't see as much life in the forest as he was expecting. The forest does contain the casual creatures, but no sign of demons. "thats unusual" Vergil says. As he continues to walk he finally senses a demonic aura nearby. He rushes over to the area where he senses a demon to be lurking. He hears the sound of water splashing as he comes closer to the demon. He then sees the demon hunting for fish in a pond near a waterfall. The demon has curly horns all over it's body, and glowing yellow eyes. He looks up at Vergil and study's him for a minute or 2. "Your an outsider and a half breed." the demon exclaims. "Why are you here!?" the demon demands. "I'm looking for something." Vergil says. "What are you looking for?" the demon asks. "Thats none of your concern." Vergil states. "Where is the cathedral?" Vergil asks. "Whats in it for me?" the sly demon asks. "Your life" Vergil says. The demon looks at him like he's crazy, but does not underestimate him. "Follow me outsider" the demon says. Vergil nods and follows the demon with anticipation.

"Why isn't there more of you around?" Vergil asks. "First of all my name is Alcazar, and second that's because your father Sparda wiped out most of the demons." proclaimed the demon now known as Alcazar. "I see, so how far are we from the cathedral?" Vergil asks. "Where almost at the door." Alcazar exclaims. It's now 2:00pm and they have just reached the entrance. "The cathedral resides beyond these doors, good luck Vergil."Alcazar says, and before Vergil could offer his thanks the demon was gone. Vergil knocks the doors open and walks up a stone tablet pathway. He notices a statue on his left, and walks over to it. "It says, _in the past many people visited this island, and this statue has seen many walk toward their death." _reads Vergil. He is not threatened at all by this, and continues on the path. their is alot of ruble and a couple arche pathways above him. As he turns to his left he spots an opening to the cathedral, he notices that the cathedral is huge and has somewhat of a gothic structure, He then walks through the opening in the cathedral.

The cathedral is like a big antique. In front of him is a stairway (whats left) that used to lead up to the second floor. Vergil comes around to where the stairway leads up, and sees a statue of Mundus. He then walks up to where the stairway ends and dashes over to the right, and lands on a ledge. There are cracks all over the walls and floors of the cathedral. The pillars that should be holding the building up are deteriated and are no longer there. "I wonder why this buiding hasen't collapsed." Vergil says. Seeing that their is no other doors but the two below him, he hops down and goes through the red door. As soon as he goes through a huge demonic power arouses him. He looks to the right to see 4 knights, and in front of him is an old plane. Vergil then looks to his left to see a door and goes through it. He comes out into a hallway with another door across from him, and a painting of a reaper on his left. Vergil turns to his right and walks down the long hallway. As he turns to the left he sees another door, and on his right yet another painting of a reaper.

He goes through the door on the left and comes into a room with water all over the place. He looks up and sees a door on a very small ledge, jumps up to the ledge, and (obviously) goes through the door. finds a huge stairway leading up at least a story high. He walks over to the banister that somewhat follows up the stairway, and looks down to see nothing but darknes below. He follows the stairway up until he reaches another door at the end. As he goes into the next room, he sees another doorway with window panes attached to it just ahead of him. To his left is a bed with an end table next to it, and on his right is a mirror and a sword impaled into a statue's chest (which looks like a nun) and a glowing red ball with a demonic aura on the floor. He picks it up and feels his vitality begin to drain, "the melancholy...soul, I...found...it" Vergil says wearily.

He then searches for a red light to guide himself back to the necromance. "I...need...to...find...it...fast!" Vergil says as he is rushing out of the cathedral. He spots a red light outside of the door, and goes through it. As he touches to the ground in front of the cottage he approaches the door, "You have returned." The necromance says, from the right side of the cottage.

_A/N; Thats a wrap for this chapter ladies and gents. I hope you enjoyed it, I will update again soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Yet another chapter in this novel. Like I said b4 cut me some slack, still tryin to perfect my story._

Another Fork in the Road

"Indeed I have" Vergil responds. "I take it you have found the melancholy soul?" asks the necromance. Vergil nods with enthusiasm. They walk around to the back of the cottage, and resummon Dante. "Well bro, you still have 2 more items to find." Exclaims Dante. "What is the next one, and where is it located?" Vergil desperatly asks.

"It's known as the guiding soul, and you can find it in an ancient city called vie du Marlie." Dante says. Vergil closes his eyes and respectfully nods. Then without saying another word he leaves the area and exits the village (at this point I shouldn't have to mention how.)

He is just outside the city's walls, but decides to take a short cut into the town. He enters a secret passage down below. He slowly walks on a stairway leading down, until he comes to a wall. The wall comes tumbling down in seconds, "that was easy enough." Vergil says as he withdraws his sword. As he comes to the end of the stairway, He starts to smell a horrible odor. "I must be in a sewer...perfect." Vergil says irratated.

He searches the cave blindly for hours, looking for a way out. As he was searching for an exit he came across a corpse nailed to a wall. "Something looks out of place," says Vergil. He draws his attention to the right hand of the corpse. "It looks like it should be holding something," He says as he starts to search the dark cave.

He turns from the corpse and starts walking to the right. He soon enough comes across a pathway on his left, and seeing that ahead of him is a wall he decides to follow the path. It turns out the pathway had a huge hole in the floor, preventing him from going any further. He picks up a small rock and tosses it in the hole.

Vergil unphased by this, decides to try to dash to the other side. He misses and drops down the deep dark hole. The hole is so deep that it took five minutes for Vergil to reach the bottom. He makes a small impact on the ground, leaving a few cracks. "Damn!..I knew I shouldn't of tryed that!" yells Vergil.

Vergil outstretches his hands to feel the walls for a switch or some way out. He touches something slimy and immediately moves his hand. "I've had enough of this," and he draws Yamato out and slices the wall. Fortunately there was some light that shined out. Vergil observed the light closer and saw where the light was illuminating from.

"Is this the guiding light?" He asked himself. He wrapped his hand around the object and feels his power begin to drain his demonic power. "Thats...it." Vergil says weakly to himself. He then turns around and walks back to where he fell. He comes out of the crack in the wall and with the light he sees that this was once a well.

Being a well Vergil goes Devil and begins to run along the wall, quickly ascending. He jumps out of the well and retraces his steps back to the corpse, but as he comes out of the path he sees that this is not the way he originally came in. There appears to be a wall where he once came in. He gives a look of astonishment as he walks up to the wall.

"You have got to be..." the wall began moving toward Vergil. He turns away from the wall and runs. The wall slowly increases in speed as Vergil gets further away. He approches the well yet again only this time he dashes to the other side of the well, as the (surprisingly) thin wall falls down the well. The wall makes a loud crash that echoes like surround sound in the cave.

"hmm," he mutters and re-dashes to the other side where the path resides. He comes out of the path and spots the corps on the wall. He then from there goes back to where he entered the cave. He sees yet another wall where the hole he once entered from taking its place.

"Unbelievable!" Vergil says and attemps to cut the wall. He slashes and slashes but the wall is just to thick to cut through. He then frustrated withdraws his sword and quickly goes back to the corpse. He looks at the corpse again and remembers the hand. He takes the guiding soul out and places it in the corpses boney hand.

Almost immediatly a small hole (near the corpse) is revealed. Vergil smiles and grabs the guiding soul out of the corpse's hand. He zips through the hole before it closes. "I actually got a little worried," he says with a relief. There was a red light near the cave. Vergil starts to walk toward the light, but is interrupted when an arrow hits his back. He was so concentrated on leaving that he let his guard down.

"Ahhhh!" He crys out in pain. He turns around to spot a man with red hair and a long black cloak. He is holding a long bow, and has about five arrows left in his pouch strapped on his back. "Are you Vergil?" askes the man. "Who wants to know?" asks Vergil with irratation in his voice. "I was sent to kill Vergil, therefore I want to know." shoots back the man. "I see, so you are a mercenary." Vergil says.

The proclaimed mercenary nods. "Time is of the essence, so I must be on my way." Vergil says impatiently. The merc. shoots another arrow his way. Vergil easily dodges and summons his daggers to fire back at him. The merc. is to slow and is easily impaled by the daggers. "Your nothing to me," Vergil says with pride ringing from his voice. He charges at the merc. and cuts him down. "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm running on a tight schedule." Vergil says and leaves.

_A/N Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I too was on a tight schedule. Anyway I will be writing another one soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N; This is yet again another chapter in this story, hope it captures your interests._

**The Final Artifact**

We find Vergil returning to the necromance's cottage, in order to find the last artifact. He immediatly walks around to the back of the cottage, and asks Dante what the final artifact is. "The Staff of Herms," says Dante. "This is the last one?" Vergil asks. "Ya, but be careful getting this one." Dante warns. Vergil nods respectfully and takes his leave.

"_Why would this one be any different from the last ones?" _Vergil wonders. Vergil is now at the gates of the underworld, (this is where the last item is.) He comes out of the crimson red light and walks to the gate. As he approaches the gate, he is overwhelmed with thoughts of him being watched. As he looks around, he notices that the place looks like something out of a nightmare. Everything has a pshycidalic red color to it, and the place is swarming with demons. He then studies the ground..."huh?" Vergil says in shock. "There is no floor?" Vergil asks to himself. "Then what am I standing..." The thought was too much think about.

Feeling Nausiated, Vergil continues walking. As he gets closer to the gate, He spots a couple of middle class demon guards. Vergil springs into action, he takes Force Edge out and thrusts it into one of the surprised guards. The demon goes flying across the air-like ground. Vergil dashes over to the other one, and cuts him in half with Yamato. As he withdraws Yamato, the split demon falls to the ground. Vergil now covered in demon blood, re-draws Yamato and cuts down the gate.

Ahead of him are two large and descret looking devils. Beyond them is a cathedral, That is surrounded by a demonic barrier. Vergil walks on to confront the enormous demons. They both have horns on their head, that are at least two feet long. They have very distinct colors, one blue the other yellow. They hold some sort of key in each of their hands. The blue one looks down at Vergil with curiosity, but then looses interest and looks away. The yellow devil seems to be lost in thought.

White light begins to illuminate from Vergils hands and feet. The yellow demon then begins to attack Vergil. The demon moves surprisingly fasts and hits Vergil with his right hand. Vergil is knocked a good few feet away, but quickly gets up. He dashes over to the yellow demon, and delivers some hurt upon the demon. Two punches and then a round-house kick has the demon screaming out in pain.

Vergil then jumps up to the blue demon and forces his feet into the demon chest. He shoots straight down into the demons insides and bursts out of its back. The blue demon falls without saying so much as a whisper. Vergil turns to the other demon, but he was gone. Vergil looks around for the yellow demon, but cannot locate the sly devil. "Ahhhh!!" Vergil yells, as he is being thrown across the realm into the large but old cathedral. He makes a decent size hole in the wall.

He emerges out of the innards of the cathedral wall, and charges after the yellow demon. apparently the demon can turn invisable, to the untrained eye. Vergil takes out Yamato and gives the demon a few good blows to the stomach. The demon holds his stomach in pain and lunges his left arm at Vergil, but it costs him. Vergil dashes upward and land on the devils forarm and decapitates the arm near the bicept. blood spurts out of the bicept and the demon is brought to his knees.

It was only a matter of time now. Vergil slowly walks over to the demon and takes Yamato out. "Where is your motivation?" asks Vergil. The demon gives him a look of fear, that satify's Vergil in a sick way. As Vergil leaps up to the demon, all the demon could do is watch his demise take place. Vergil dispatches the yellow demons head from his shoulders. The demon is still on its knees with a fountain of blood flowing out from its large body. Vergil then picks up the keys that the demons were holding and heads up to the old cathedral.

He approaches the large wooden chained door, where he finds two locks. It didn't matter witch key he used, they both worked on either padlock. Vergil removes the chains form the door with his hands, and enters the cathedral. the columns of pillars that are holding the rest of the building up, seem to be moving like a worm wiggles. The walls of the cathedral covered with blood, and ahead of him is a large stone holding "The staff of Herms." Vergil walks over to the old stone, and removes the artifact from the stone.

A demonic aura then covers the door, that he came through. "One last line of defense...very well," Vergil says. Vergil is then surrounded by a crowd of demons, giving him limited space. He takes out yamato and goes to work. Fortunatly, these are low class demons, making it very easy for Vergil. He disposes of the demons, one by one. He impales the very last one, and then punches the demon off his sword. He walked out of the cathedral and headed for the light in the distance.

_A/N; There will be one more chapter for this story, and then I'm calling it quits for this one._


End file.
